


The Tale of Air and Water

by universe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gibbs's kisses are like fire.</i> They burn and burn and leave her aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Air and Water

Gibbs's kisses are like fire, hot and scalding and oh so addictive.  
They burn and burn and leave her aching, longing, coming back for more.

_McGee's kisses are like air, soft promises of love and adoration.  
She breathes in and breathes out, and it's over faster than it had begun._

Gibbs's kisses are like fire, when he pulls her against his body, tangling his fingers in her hair.  
He steals her breath until her head is spinning and only lets her go when she has not a sane thought left.

_Tony's kisses are like water, wet and sloppy, and she slips more than once.  
Later, she will say it was the alcohol, and he will say he does not remember it at all, but for now, she drinks him in._

Gibbs's kisses are like fire, and she melts and melts and melts under the heat until she is nothing but a pile of ash.


End file.
